Por Más De Una Borrachera
by Sebieth SuzaKuran
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D s. Un Oneshot 2. Yusei se emborracha y Jack tiene que cuidarlo durante la noche.


*Por Más De Una Borrachera*

Estaban celebrando el triunfo de Yusei Fudo como nuevo campeón en el duelo de monstruos. Todos sus amigos estaban regodeándose de la felicidad de su amigo y compañero. En la casa de la "Rosa Negra" Aki Izayoi, una simpática chica de cabellos color carmesí. Los pequeños gemelos de cabellos extraños ya se habían dormido.

-Ay, con estos mocosos. –Se quejó la chica cargando a uno de ellos. –Hey, Jack ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Si. –Contestó un rubio de gruesa y varonil voz. De cabellos rubios y cortos, dos ligeros mechones lacios aparecían frente a su cara, que era de gesto severo y muy serio. De alta estatura y cuerpo en excelente forma y condición. De una playera blanca y pantalones azules consistía su vestimenta. Los dos jóvenes llevaron a los niños a dormir en el cuarto de arriba.

-Te llevas también a Yusei en cuanto salgas.

-¿Qué? –Sonó a queja.

-El muy tonto se pasó de copas. Sé un caballero y llévatelo a su casa. –Ordenó sacando al rubio y al mencionado Yusei de su casa dando un portazo.

-Esa mocosa. –mascullaba el rubio teniendo a su mejor amigo apoyado en su hombro.

-Oye~ Jack~ mira~ a la luna~ -Yusei Fudo, de cabellos negros ónix con fuertes rayos color dorado. Su piel era morena. De unos preciosos y grandes ojos azules. De menor altura que el rubio y más menudo de cuerpo.

-Sí no sabes beber, no lo hagas, grandísimo idiota. –Se reacomodó a su amigo y comenzaron a caminar. Yusei venía balbuceando un par de cosas inentendibles. Su amigo sólo le pintaba el avión. Las calles ya eran muy oscuras. El rubio suspiró y siguió caminando. Pero detuvo sus pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado las cosas de su amigo en la casa de la chica. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Intentó regresar, pero claramente sabía que Aki no lo admitiría de regreso. Así que optó por llevarlo a su casa, por lo mientras.

Llegaron a un departamento. Encendió la luz. Desde su llegada al edificio había tenido que cargar a Yusei en brazos. Ya que el último ni siquiera se podía mantener de pie. Y al fin logró llegar a su ansiada habitación. Con gran trabajo abrió la puerta y dejó a Yusei en la cama. El borracho suspiraba levemente. Y Jack por un descuido llamado Botas de Yusei que estaban ya en el suelo, el rubio terminó sobre el suave cuerpo de Yusei.

No dijo nada. No se asustó ni avergonzó, después de todo había sido un accidente ¿No? Además... Yusei no iba a recordarlo al día siguiente. El rubio pasó saliva con dificultad. Hacía tiempo que su sucia mente había maquiavelado un par de piruetas sexuales imaginándose con Yusei en una cama como aquella. El corazón del rubio comenzó a latir con fuerza. Miró el apacible rostro del moreno. Tan sereno y serio como si estuviese despierto. Pero Jack sabía que su mejor amigo a pesar de su inexpresiva cara, guardaba grandes sentimientos afectivos por las personas que le rodeaban.

Pasó su dedo índice por aquellos labios tersos y sumamente suaves. Exhalo aire cerca de la oreja del moreno. ¿Acaso Yusei tembló? Talves sólo fue imaginación suya. No soportó más las ganas y besó a su amigo. Un ósculo suave y sin deje de maldad. Si, había tenido múltiples noches para soñar con Yusei en una forma insana, pero eso, aparte de demostrar su grado de depravados, dejaba a la luz sus sentimientos de atracción por el otro chico. La boca de Yusei permanecía semi abierta. Jack pasó su lengua por aquellos filos carnosos. Se relamía los suyos. Y decidió poner en marcha un pequeño juego de satisfacción. El rubio se quitó la camisa, se sentó sobre la cintura de Yusei, sin ejercer todo su peso, y después volvió a besarlo. Dejó besos en su cuello, en sus orejas, en sus mejillas y lentamente fue bajando en el camino y encendiendo más la llama de su pasión unilateral.

Yusei comenzaba a sentirse cálido. Entre sueños, sensaciones bastante agradables le llenaban el sistema nervioso. Inconscientemente ladeaba el rostro moreno para que más besos le fuesen repartidos. Jack sonrió malvadamente. Iba a continuar hasta sentirse completo. Con trabajo logró quitarle la camisa a Yusei, quedando maravillado por lo delgado del cuerpo que guardaba una forma exquisita y perfecta a sus ojos. Remojó sus labios de nuevo y jugó con sus dientes y labios las tetillas de Fudo. El durmiente lanzaba suspiros. Acompasados y ligeros. Cosa que animaba todavía más al activo. Con la diestra desabrochó el pantalón del moreno y fue marcando desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo, un camino de saliva con su suave y húmeda lengua. En eso, Yusei soltó un gemido. Uno enloquecedor y placentero. Jack sentía que la temperatura subía disparadamente hacia el cielo. Esa boca que tanto tiempo había deseado probar ahora gemía por el dulce y embriagante placer que se le daba. El rubio observó realmente conforme que debajo del ajustado pantalón de su amigo, una erección comenzaba a querer relucir.

Con el botón y cierre abajo, fue quitándole el pantalón, lentamente disfrutando de cada leve roce que pudiese obtener de esa delicada piel. Yusei quedó solamente en bóxers. De un color negro y sensualmente pegado. Jack lamió su mano derecha, pasando el dedo índice con más especialidad y la coló dentro de esa ropa interior. Vio que el joven Yusei se retorció levemente, y una de sus manos apretaba la almohada. El rubio subió para dar otra ronda de besos al semiinconsciente muchacho mientras masturbaba ese órgano viril endurecido por sus acciones.

-Ah~ Ah… más… -Yusei comenzaba a hablar entre sueños. En ocasiones apretaba sus labios por lo rico que sentía esas caricias tan intimas. Su corazón se manifestó en un pecho que subía y bajaba sin control. –Más… **¡Ahhh!** –Gimió mucho más alto. El rubio, con el dígito pulgar, dibujaba círculos sobre la punta de ese pene. **-¡Ah!** ¡Si! **¡Jack!** ¡Más! por favor. –Susurraba. El rubio no podía dar valor a lo que escuchaba. Se asustó por un momento y quiso averiguar si Yusei estaba realmente adormecido o comenzaba a despertar… pero de cualquiera de las dos cosas que pudieren ser, no podía cambiar una cosa: Yusei le estaba pidiendo a él, y exclusivamente a él, que le brindara más placer.

-¿Será que te haz imaginado haciendo esto conmigo? –Preguntó juguetón a sabiendas que no obtendría respuestas. Y además, ya no ganaba nada en negar que esta directo a aprovecharse todo lo que pudiese esa noche. El rubio surcó una sonrisa malvada y mordió el labio inferior de Yusei. Otro suspiro tremendamente seductor. Ese calor delicioso salía del cuerpo para rodearles a los dos con extremo aire delirante.

Jack despojó a su amigo de toda ropa, pasó su lengua por dos de sus dígitos y apartando las piernas morenas se inclinó para poder ir metiendo el primer dedo. Yusei comenzó a rechistar. Algo incomodo le empezaba a llenar aquella rosada y virgen entrada. Jack sabía que eso pasaría, así que tramó hacerle olvidar aunque sea un poco el dolor, metiendo la erección de Yusei directamente en su boca. El cuerpo del moreno se contorsionó por el largo gemido que surgió de su boca. Así, el rubio siguió con su trabajo, dejando que otro dedo hiciere compañía al primero, hasta que comenzó a dilatarle el ano con movimientos en tijeras, horizontal y verticalmente. La lengua de Jack se enrollaba en la punta y en los testículos. Yusei gemía por todo lo alto y ancho de la habitación. Seguía clamando y gritando el nombre de su mejor amigo en aquel acto.

El rubio terminó por meter un tercer dedo. Más incomodidad para el pasivo que no cesaba en el empeño de dejarse amar. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su cuerpo vibraba escandalosamente con cada caricia. Con cada respiración del rubio siendo arrojada sobre su piel. Los dígitos simularon escasas penetraciones, pues el moreno inicializaba a mover sus caderas al compás de una música que nunca sonó. Jack sentía que ya no podía esperar mucho más. Se libro de sus molestas ropas, lanzándolas lejos, quedando completamente desnudo ante la lujuriante vista. Yusei tenía salvia escurriendo de las comisuras de su boca. Y había variadas marcas de besos por todo su cuerpo. Su miembro en alto punto del cenit de su excitación. Y su pecho, Ah, una verdadera maravilla al estar como caballo desbocado.

Jack fue introduciendo su dura hombría apoyándose de su mano. La izquierda le servía para sostenerse de la cama. El sonido de la carne entrando en la carne. Yusei frunció el ceño, era doloroso pero por el efecto del alcohol sus divagues le ayudaron a sobrellevarlo. Mientras que Jack lanzó pesados suspiros al sentirse apretado cada vez más y más. Respiró hondamente, el ano de Yusei estaba caliente y deliciosamente apretado. Esperó unos momentos para que no se viera tan cruel su hambre lasciva. Besó un par de veces más a Yusei en la boca. Esa boca que ahora era veneno puro, una adicción dulce y natural.

-Ah, Ah**, ¡Ah!,** Ah, ¡AH!, **¡AH!** ¡AH!, Ah, Ah, **¡AHHHH!** Nmmm **¡Mmm! ¡Nnnn! –**Placentero. Intoxicantemente demencial. Sus cuerpos enredándose como culebras para formar un solo ser. Jack se sentía entre nubes cuando entraba por completo, llenando esa cavidad con su trozo de carne hirviendo. Yusei levantaba sus brazos. En sus sueños deseaba atrapar al amante de esa noche. Al que le otorgase tan ricas sensaciones y loca experiencia, quería comerlo a besos.

Fue en ese entonces, que el moreno fue abriendo los ojos. Ya sea por la borrachera o por otras razones, el moreno comenzó a corresponder a los besos de Jack. Y el rubio se sintió volar directamente al infierno. La boca de Yusei sabía más sabrosa ahora. Los suspiros y gemidos se ahogaron entre sus labios. Sus pulmones se rasgaban entre sí por clamar el tan necesario aire. Sus cuerpos sudorosos seguían en ese fuerte vaivén. Las caderas de Yusei apretadas. Sus piernas contra la cama y los dedos de los pies respingando por el obvio placer. El moreno pasó sus manos por todo el pecho de Jack. Esos pectorales eran perfectos. Jóvenes y fuertes. Calientes y suaves. El rubio le mordió el cuello, dejando una marca mucho más visible que las anteriores.

-Jack… -Susurró el nombre con una tierna sensualidad. –Jack… por favor… -Las mejillas de Yusei estaban hirviendo en un carmesí inocente. Con sus ojos ligeramente llorosos y labios que no sabían nada sobre palabras coherentes. Suspiros y más gemidos justificados.

El ansiado orgasmo llegó con estrepitoso apremio. El moreno lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás. Su cuerpo se sentía tremendamente dichoso y su corazón no pararía su alocada marcha sino minutos después. Jack terminó por lanzarse al pecho del pasivo.

-Me gustas demasiado, Yusei. –Susurró.

Amaneció. El moreno despertaba con una enorme resaca. Pero no sintió frío en toda la noche, y por eso sus sueños, a pesar de ser de tenebrosas alucinaciones, no fueron traumáticos.

-¿Nn? –Se talló los ojos ligeramente para poder quitar la neblina. –Jack… -Susurró medio dormido. –Mmm, Jack está en mi cama… **¡¿Jack?** –(xD) en eso, el rubio inevitablemente despertó, rondando por la cama y terminando en el suelo.

-¡Yu-Yusei! –Se sobó la cabeza. –Buenos días… -El moreno miró al rubio, y después se miró a sí mismo. Desnudos, los dos. Jack tenía marcas de besos en el cuello. Yusei con la mirada hundida en las sábanas fue armando la escena poco a poco.

-¿Lo-Lo hicimos? –El rubio se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su codo en el colchón.

-Si… -Respondió en un solo murmuro. –Yusei, espero que puedas entender…

-No, está bien, no tienes que explicarte. –Aceptó ligeramente sonrojado sin mirarle, apretando sus dedos morenos contra las sábanas. –Los dos estábamos ebrios eso fue todo. –Decía con melancolía.

-Claro que no. –Jack se levantó, se sentó junto a él y le jaló del rostro para poder besarle. –El idiota fui yo, Yusei, yo si estaba consciente de todo lo que hacía. Fue algo estúpido forzarte a hacerlo. Perdóname. –Yusei escuchaba y temblaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Me gustas. –El moreno vibró.

-¿Es en…? –Jack le volvió a besar.

-Totalmente en serio. Pero eso no quita que fui cobarde, tenía que decirte todo esto como ahora. –El rubio cubrió su frente. –Lo lamento. –Entonces, Yusei se lanzó a los brazos del rubio.

-No pidas disculpas, me gustó. –Decía bajito enormemente sonrojado. –Realmente, no recuerdo todo, pero… tú me gustas, Jack así que… -El rubio se sorprendió, no pudo más y se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente, hundiéndose los cabellos rebeldes para inhalar su dulce olor.

-Pero, no me cansaré de pedirte perdón, hasta que haga las cosas bien. –Yusei le miró extrañado. -¿Quieres salir conmigo, Yusei?

-Si. –Contestó en medio de una sonrisa. –Y quiero… repetir lo de anoche. –Jack tornó ligeramente sus mejillas de un ligero rubor.

-Creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones respecto a eso. Yo puedo esperar. –Le besó la frente. –Porque me gustas y estoy decidido a ser el mejor novio del universo.

*Días después*

Todos estaban en casa de Aki, discutiendo sobre la idea de un campamento en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Ya les dije que el mejor día es mañana. –La chica estaba empeñada en salir cuanto antes. -¿Tú que dices, Jack?

-¿Ah?

-¡Ponme atención, carajo! ¡Deja de estar babeando por Yusei! –Jack estaba pasando su brazo por el respaldo del sillón y veía al moreno con extrema devoción.

-Ah, si, si. Mañana está bien.

-Yusei, por favor, dame tu opinión.

-Por mi está bien, cualquier día. Será divertido. –Sonrió.

-¿Pero es que ustedes no van a tomar en serio otra cosa que no sea su relación? –La chica parecía la madre de todos. –De acuerdo, si nadie objeta, nos vamos mañana. Jack daba un dulce beso en los labios a Yusei y todos se fueron retirando para darles espacio. El amor entre esos dos se había elevado a niveles dementes en sólo una semana. Habían empezado talves mal, porque Jack se había aprovechado de la situación, en embargo Yusei no le odió ni reclamó, vio el arrepentimiento en su pareja y decidieron caminar juntos para limar las asperezas, para convertir esa bella amistad en un amasiato increíble. Y de algo estaban completamente seguros: todo iba a mejorar con el paso del tiempo.


End file.
